When Percy Met Audrey
by KrizzyKitty
Summary: The story of how Percy and Audrey met. Also what happened with Penelope. The chapters go back and forth on PoV, first from Percy's and second from Audrey and so on.
1. Percy

Part one: Percy

Percy Weasley had graduated Hogwarts as head boy a month ago and was finally going to start his job at the ministry. He was actually supposed to start this job right after he graduated, but his girlfriend Penelope was going on a family trip. In fact the Clearwater's had just left yesterday and he had been spending as much time with her as possible. But now he was finally starting his lifelong dream, to work at the ministry and one day become the Minister of Magic.

On this particular morning Percy had been up even earlier then usually; and had changed his tie for about 15 times before he heard his mother up and making breakfast. Percy was too antsy to eat but his mother kept insisting, and he had to wait for his father to finish eating and reading the morning paper. Then finally after what felt like forever to Percy, him and his father where to the Ministry of Magic. Once they got there his father told him how to get the Department of International Wizarding Co-operation.

Percy Weasley walked to his new job nervous and excited all the same time. When he got there he saw his new boss, the man who hired him, Bartimus Crouch. Next to his idol was a girl, who looked familiar to Percy. This girl had long brown hair up in a Yellow bow, but he couldn't see much of her, but there was something familiar about her.

"Ms. Lewis please inform Ludo Bagman that most of ideas are ludicrous." Mr. Crouch was telling her.

"Mr. Crouch, my name is …" She started to say.

"Yes Yes I know, Cassandra Lewis." Then Mr. Crouch walked away from her.

Then Percy could see her honey colored eyes as she rolled them at Mr. Crouch. He was mildly annoyed at the reaction, but also could swear he knew her, went to school with her. But her name was not ringing a bell, he had no time to think about this though as Crouch noticed him.

"Mr. Weatherby, right?" Crouch called him as the girl left. "I thought you were starting sooner than today. We are strapped down so get to work quickly, leaking cauldrons and the Quidditch World Cup."

"Yes sir!" Percy said. "But my name is Weasley."

"What?" Crouch said. "Your desk is there; now get up to date with cauldron issues. And you will work with Ms. Lewis from time to time. I cannot stand that Ludo Bagman, and she works with him in the Department of Magical Games and Sports.


	2. Audrey

Part 2: Audrey

Audrey left Mr. Crouch's office, she was little miffed about how he always go her name wrong. She had been working at the Ministry for two weeks now, and had to visit Mr. Crouch on almost a daily basis, and yet the old fool could not bother to learn her name. He always called her Cassandra Lewis, granted it was not too far off, her name being Cassiopeia Llewellyn, but she preferred her to go by her middle name Audrey. But she did smile a little when she heard Mr. Crouch call Percy Weasley "Mr. Weatherby"; at least it was not just her name he couldn't remember.

Audrey had known Percy all throughout school, they were in the same year, but she had been a Hufflepuff and he was a Gryffindor. They even had some of the same classes' together, not just basic classes but also Ancient Runes and Muggle Studies; though they had never been friends. In fact Audrey was not even sure they had ever spoken before.

She continued on with work, trying to politely explain to Mr. Bagman what Mr. Crouch had said, this was how work was for her, just a go between two old wizards who did not get along. And she always had to work late since Mr. Bagman hated paper work and dumped it all on her. She also used the time to re organize Mr. Bagman's extremely messy office. When she first started Audrey could barely move about. The strange thing is Mr. Bagman never noticed that his office had been cleaned; he never said anything or complained.

This day Audrey was able to get out at seven in the evening, she headed out of the Ministry and headed to private magic section at Kings Cross. This is not platform 9 ¾ but one for ministry workers to disapperate home from. Audrey could not go directly home though, she lived in a mostly muggle town that was five hours away by muggle train. Instead she apperated to a town called Godric's Hallow, about an hour away from her home town of Botwnnog. Godric's Hallow had large wizarding community so there was place set for them to apperate to and from, from.

After Audrey left the Apperating center she headed to the muggle train station to head home. There were not a lot of trains that went to Botwnnog though and she would have to wait till 8 pm for the next train. She really wanted to just apperate home and have dinner and take a nice bath and head to bed, but her muggle mother was home. Audrey's mother Lucille Voclain was a muggle who had no idea about the magical world or anything; and she was not about to go explain such things to the women who abandoned her at age four.

Audrey was trying not to get lost in the painful memories, when suddenly someone was tapping her on the shoulder. She turned to see familiar male with brown hair and blue eyes. This was Ben Norwood; he lived near her in Botwnnog.

"Hey Audrey!" Ben said.

"Ben? What are you doing in Godric's Hallow?" Audrey asked.

"Oh just out running errands for my mother." Ben said. "That Lucille lady who is staying with you has been talking her ear off all day so she could not go."

"I am sorry my mother is such a burden." Audrey said.

"That's your mother?" Ben asked. "I wasn't aware you had one."

"It's complicated." Audrey said. "She showed up a week ago, after she learned Grandma Audrey died."

"Her death came out nowhere." Ben said. "And right before Easter at that."

"Yeah," Audrey said feeling sad again. She had come home just to bury her grandmother then headed right back to Hogwarts since she had no other family left.

Ben seemed to realize this was bothering her and changed the subject. After a little bit they went to the restaurant in the station and had dinner, cheeseburgers and fries. He was always a nice guy and some of her muggle friends in town said he liked her. But Audrey was careful not to crush on muggle or get involved; it would be far too complicated to explain how she is a witch and the whole magic community.

Even right now was hard for Audrey, as Ben was asking her about her day at work. She could not explain how she is helping plan the single biggest wizarding gathering of the year. She could not even tell Ben what she did; he just thought she had some office job. Audrey just said simple words like "good" and "busy" and "lots of paper work", before changing the subject to him. Soon, but not soon enough for Audrey, the train came and she was on her way home for the evening.


	3. Percy at lunch

Part 3: Percy

While Percy was working for Mr. Crouch the days went by pretty fast, and it took him a week to realize he had not heard from his Penny. But he did see the brunette on a daily basis. On this day he was working through lunch, like most days, but also trying to write a letter to Penny. Mr. Crouch had left for lunch so he was alone. He was half way done with the sandwich his mother had made him when he realized he had not taken a drink with him.

"Weatherby!" The girl was back. "Not slacking off are you?" She had caught him rummaging around to see if he had anything to drink. Percy looked up at her startled.

"My name is-" Percy started to say.

"I know Percy Weasley." She said giggling a little. "We went to school together."

"We did?" Percy asked. "I thought you looked familiar. But I cannot recall anyone named Cassandra Lewis."

"That is because Mr. Crouch messes up everyone's name!" She said. "I'm Audrey Llewellyn. Well first name is Cassiopeia, but I prefer my middle name."

"Audrey?" Percy said. "Wait, you're that Hufflepuff that had a lot of classes with me and always had a bow in her hair."

"Yes." Audrey said. "I still have the bows."

"I've noticed." Percy said. "Did Mr. Bagman need something else?"

"Oh no." Audrey said. "He's actually have lunch with your father right now. I was just on way to cafeteria area for my lunch and I saw you looking a little upset."

"Oh…" Percy said.

"So what's wrong?" Audrey asked.

"It's nothing." Percy said. But she gave him a look like she did not believe him. "I just realized I forget my drink with my lunch is all."

"You could just come to the cafeteria with me and get one there." Audrey said. Percy looked a little uneasy, he didn't have a lot of money on him and was trying to save to leave family house. "Or if you have too much work I could pick you up something and bring it back here."

"Oh…" Percy was going to decline.

"So what will it be? Water? Butterbeer? Pumpkin Juice?" Audrey asked.

"Butterbeer?" Percy sighed really needing a drink.

He watched her leave and wondered how he would pay her back. Then he went back to all his paperwork for Mr. Crouch and did not realize any time had passed when he heard the door open again. When Percy looked up he saw Audrey there with two Butterbeers and her own lunch. She put one of the Butterbeers in front of him.

"How much do I owe you?" Percy asked. Audrey just blinked at him.

"Nothing." Audrey said, then added when she saw his confused look. "Former Hufflepuff remember!"

"Uh, thanks then." Percy said.

"It's alright. You can tease me. We Hufflepuffs are used to being teased." Audrey said.

"I would never do that." Percy said opening his Butterbeer.

"So I heard you are going to the Quidditch World Cup." Audrey said.

"What?" Percy had no clue what she was taking about, he and his family were poor they could not afford such things.

"I heard your dad and Mr. Bagman talking about it." Audrey said. "Something about Harry Potter and such. And then Mr. Bagman handed over a bunch of ministry box tickets to your dad."

"Wow." Percy said more shocked that his dad pulled the 'we have Harry Potter over a lot' as way to get tickets. "I guess you are going too?"

"No." Audrey said. "I haven't been to a Quidditch game since I was 14 years old."

"Not a fan?" Percy asked.

"Something like that." Audrey said. "Well I will let you get back to work. I need to get back to mine too." Then she left him before he could ask questions like if she doesn't like Quidditch why would for the sports and gaming ministry.


End file.
